Finding you again
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are a family; but in the midst of war Rin his forced to flee with their child, leaving Sesshomaru behind. Hundreds of years later, in today's time, a young girl named Rin wakes up to another day in the orphanage.
1. Ch1: Prologue

**(Author's Notes)**

**Ladies and Gentlemen…yet another RinxSesshy fanfiction to add to my collection of stories! This story isn't going to be a romance link between them, more of family. And as the story progresses, you will understand why. I actually thought up this story a long time ago, and began writing it on another fanfiction site, but for some reason never got back to it. I'm hoping that by publishing it here, I'll pay more attention to it and actually get started on finishing it. And now…prologue! **

**(Story)**

In the palace of the West, fighting from the battlefield could be heard and the screams of people form the local village were echoing within the walls. The servants and guards were running around frantically trying to shield off the palace from enemy fighters closing in. In the midst of the chaos in the palace, a servant was frantically clenching the reins of the two headed dragon demon, Ah-un, as she ran over to the middle of the courtyard and waited. A few moments later, Ah-un detected the presence of Sesshomaru as he ran through the hallways, one arm hugging a woman as he ran. She held a bundle of blankets in her arms as she and Sesshomaru approached the servant. He immediately grabbed the reins and dismissed the servant. After she left, Sesshomaru turned back to the woman.

"Rin, take Ah-un! You'll travel faster with him!" Sesshomaru said as he threw the reins over Ah-un's head. Rin then reached an arm out and placed it on Sesshomaru's chest. She glanced up at him, heartbroken and in tears.

"Sesshomaru, please, don't make me leave without you!" She sobbed. Sesshomaru then quickly released Ah-un's reins and brought his hands to Rin's face, cupping her check fiercely as he gazed his golden eyes into Rin's deep brown ones.

"Rin…I don't know what I would do if I lost you! Please!" Sesshomaru said.

"S-Sesshomaru, please! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you again! We've just began a life together! I don't want to leave you!" Rin pleaded in between sobs. With that, the sadness in Sesshomaru's own eyes became apparent as his eyebrows furrowed, and his hands became gentle as he began stroking her soft, long, flowing brown hair with a clawed hand.

"Please…live on…leave and live on for me! Live a long life…along with her! If not for me, live for her! Live for our baby…our Aki!" Sesshomaru pleaded as he gazed down at the bundle in Rin's arms. A demon infant was sleeping peacefully in Rin's arms…the only peaceful thing that existed in Sesshomaru's world at the moment. Her tuff of white hair couldn't hide the ears the poked out from her head. Rin then gazed down at the along with him, then lifted her head back up. The sadness was still there, but she nodded her head in agreement.

"…All right…all right! I will! Oh Gods, Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she wrapped her husband in a one armed hug, holding her baby in her other arm. Sesshomaru held her head close to him with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders as he embraced her back. He then quickly kissed her cheek and moved to her lips, locking them in a kiss of desperation. They poured as much passion and love into this kiss as they possible could before Sesshomaru broke away and leaned in toward his daughter.

Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose against Aki's own nose and touched his forehead with hers. At this contact, Aki began opening her honey eyes and gazed up at her father as she cooed. He saw his tears fall upon her face as he backed away, and Aki flinched a bit at the sensation.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry Aki!" Sesshomaru said as he forced a smile and wiped away the tears with his thumb. As he touched her, he felt this smile disappear and his leaned in and they touched foreheads again.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Aki!" He fiercely whispered as he gently sobbed. Sesshomaru then heaved a shaky sigh and gingerly cupped Aki's face and kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose. He stroked his daughter's soft cheek a few more times before returning his kisses to Rin. After they broke away their passionate kiss, Sesshomaru helped Rin climb into Ah-un's saddle and settle Aki in her arms. After she adjusted herself, Rin leaned down to Sesshomaru and embraced him with one arm and whispered in his ear.

"I love you! No matter what happens, I love you!" Rin said in his ear. Sesshomaru placed his hands on Rin's head and neck and returned her words of love.

"Gods, I do to Rin! I love you! I always have and I always will! I'll come and find you! I promise, my love!" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her cheek again. With one, last final kiss of desperation, Rin clenched onto the reins as Sesshomaru stroked his daughters cheek.

"Aki, no matter what, please remember me and remember that I love you! I love you my Aki!" Sesshomaru said as he kissed his daughter one last time. With that, Rin kicked the sides of Ah-un, and he sprinted for a few paces in the courtyard before taking to the air. Rin glanced back in tears as she saw Sesshomaru standing in the courtyard gazing on at her. She kept on glancing back at him until he disappeared out of sight as Ah-un flew into a patch of trees.

Sesshomaru felt his heart sink and a lump form in his throat as he watched his girls leave the palace. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to see them again after this, so he devoured every last second that he could see Rin as she flew away from him with his child.

When they finally disappeared out of sight, he heaved a heavy sigh before turning away and returning to his duties as a battle general getting ready to enter war. As he returned to his room and put on his battle armor and retrieved his sword, his glanced into the mirror he had placed on the wall there and simply gazed at himself in the mirror. Everything about him showed the gallant warrior he'd become over the years: his armor, his pose, his stance, even his sword. Everything was in place for a fighter, except for his tear stained face. He simply watched himself let the tears stream from his face. He didn't gulp, he didn't sniffle…he didn't make a sound. He just let the tears stream down. He couldn't afford to let himself go into full fledge sobs. If he started sobbing now, he'd lock himself in his palace and never be able to stop. He had to be ready to fight. He had to prepare himself to go into battle. He had to be strong, like Rin had been strong enough to leave him to protect his future generation…the future generation of the West. He fiercely gripped the sheath of his sword as he sprinted through the palace doors and out toward the battlefield. The quicker that he finished this battle, the quicker he could search for his girls.

_Rin…Aki…I will find you! I don't know how, but I will! I swear it on my soul, I will find you!_

**(Author's Notes) **

**Feel free to comment, review, I love criticism. But if there any negative statements, be specific. Don't comment anything blatantly dumb like 'this story sucks dicks' or some crap like that. It will just be ignored and make me think you're Justin Beiber. ^^**


	2. Ch2: In today's time

**(Author's Notes)**

**Hello again everybody. Thank you for the positive reviews to this story so far…even if looking back on this now, Sesshy seemed a liiiiiiittttttlllleee too emotional in the 1****st**** chapter…just a tad! ^/^ But, I plan on keeping that in check as the story progresses now. So, here is is…progression! I'm actually having a really sleepless night, so I'd update this story before I begin school again next week. And this one is easier for me to update 'cause I just have to copy and paste from a file I have on my computer from when I posted this on a different fanfiction site! XD **

**(Story)**

It's a beautiful spring day in Tokyo right after Easter time, so kids still had a couple days left off of school. In the outskirts of the busy city, right next to one of its many parks, a villa stood next to it. While the average person saw it as a villa, a few select people know it as 'Morning Glory Children's Home", and orphanage for children. One resident of this orphanage was taking advantage of her Thursday off of school.

Fifteen-year-old Rin Gatou was sound asleep when she heard the familiar noises of people in the park and occasional honking of a car going by. Soon enough, Rin stretched underneath the covers of her twin bed, cracking joints as she did so. The lean teenager then sat up on the bed and groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room.

Because she was one of the older children in the orphanage, she had the privilege of having a room of her own. In the rare occasion that a child does not get adopted by the time their eighteen, they are required to leave the orphanage to either transfer to University dorms or move into a place of their own. These small bedrooms were like 'training rooms' for when they had to leave. Younger children prefer to stay in groups and stick together, so they got to share bedrooms.

Rin was allowed to decorate her room, but she decided to let it be for the time being. Kohaku, an orphan who'd just left the orphanage into ta place of his own, had this bedroom before she had it. He'd taped a bunch of pictures and posters on his wall; and when he had to clean to move, the tape had peeled off some of the paint off of the walls. Rin decided to repaint the walls before she continued her decorating. Besides the magazines and her own paintings spread all over the floor, the only splash of color in there was her bedset. When a child joins the orphanage, if he or she is five or older, they get to pick their own bedset and keep them throughout their time at the orphanage. Children also got to keep their bedsets as good-bye gifts from the orphanage. Rin's bedset were light green sheets with a matching green quilt to match, but the quilt had monarch butterflies scattered all over it.

Rin then fixed her black tank-top and sat up on the bed, stretching some more as she checked her watch.

_10:57. Wow, I'd forgotten how great it feels to sleep in for this long!_

Rin had been busy yesterday during Easter, helping set up eggs around the house before the younger kids got up and looked for their Easter baskets. She also prepared her baked pineapple for Easter dinner at the orphanage, which she had to miss because she had to work until 11:30 last night.

_Mmm, that baked pineapple actually sounds really good right now!_

Rin then stood up from her bed and groaned as wavy, tangled, messy, dark-brown hair draped over her shoulders toward her waist. She quickly fixed this dilemma by tying her hair back into a messy bun. She was about to open her door to exit her bedroom when she heard something. Two voices were quickly approaching her room. Rin backed away from her door just in time to avoid it being swung open at her by a six-year-old girl. The next thing Rin knew, she was staring down as a girl with tears in her large light-brown eyes that landed on her play clothes. She wiped away a few strand of her messy, medium cut hair before speaking to Rin.

"R-Rin, can you go downstairs for a minute please?" The girl asked. Rin leaned in toward the girl.

"What's wrong Miki? What happened?" Rin asked the girl.

"Well, I-I was playing with my doll with Daichi, and he took it and now he won't give it back to me! P-Please go get my doll Rin!" Miki begged Rin. Rin stood up and rubbed the girl's back, soothing her as she noticed a woman by her bedroom door. Rin glanced at the thirty-seven year old woman and saw what she was wearing.

_Pink skirt covering her knees with a knit button up t-shirt with white flat shoes…it must be pretty nice weather outside today._

Rin quickly approached the door and the woman took the girl.

"I'll take her while you go look for Daichi." The woman assured Rin.

"Thank you Mrs. Higarashi." Rin replied as she swept past them, past the bedrooms, and hurried downstairs.

The woman was Kagome Higarashi, the founder of Morning Glory. She used to work at her family's temple before she found a different calling in her life. After scrounging up some money, she managed to find this villa for sale. She bought it and modified it to become the perfect children's home. Rin was actually one of the first children she took into the home, as well as the one who's stayed there the longest.

Rin was just a toddler when she was abandoned with her birth certificate on the steps of the orphanage. Kagome immediately took her in and had been taking care of her ever since then.Rin went down the familiar steps in the villa until she reached the bottom and immediately went on her search for Daichi. It didn't take her very long to find him.The black Great Dane sniffed Rin coming down the stairs and bounded in between a bunch of kids and happily pounced on Rin, knocking her down onto the floor.

"Ow! Daichi! What was that for?!" Rin complained as she sat up on the floor. When she finally faced the dog, she noticed the stuffed doll hanging limp from his mouth. Rin playfully gave Daichi a stern look.

"Daiiiichiiiii…give me the doll…" Rin playfully commanded. Almost immediately, Daichi dropped the slob-covered doll into Rin's hand. She then lifted her free hand and scratched underneath the dog's chin.

"Good boy Daichi! Just don't do it again." Rin playfully commanded again. As if he understood her, Daichi barked once and then bounded off toward the group of kids calling to him in the playroom. Rin then stood up just in time to see Kagome and Miki come down the stairs.

"You got my doll back!" Miki cried out in excitement.

"Yeah, but I think that we should wash her first Miki. You know…dog slobber." Rin said, making a face of disgust while she did. Miki paused for a moment, looked at her doll, then backed away.

"Sounds ok to me!" She said, then ran off toward the playroom, leaving Kagome and Rin alone. Kagome smiled at Rin before leading her toward the laundry room in the next hall.

"Rin, you and your talent with animals! You're the only one that Daichi will listen to so meticulously around here. How do you do it?!" Kagome eagerly asked Rin as she started putting clothes in the washer.

"Mrs. Higarashi I've told you before, I don't know! I've always had this gift with animals, especially dogs! They just…just like me. It's hard to explain…" Rin replied.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad that you convinced me to let you adopt Daichi. He's may be a huge dog, but he's been such a great addition to the household. And he's great with the kids! Friendly, gentle, and a great playmate for them!" Kagome stated with a smile on her face. Rin just chuckled back and stared at the doll, thinking about the dog that'd just had it in his mouth less than two minutes ago.

Two years ago, Daichi was a seven-month-old puppy who was abandoned by his owners and left in the streets. Rin was walking home from school when she saw the dog lying in the street, about to die of starvation. She called Kagome and begged her to come and help her take the huge dog to the animal hospital. Daichi recovered and went up for adoption; but couldn't find a home that was willing to take him because of his size. Rin found out that he was having trouble getting adopted and, after talking to Kagome and the children about it, agreed to adopt him under one condition. Daichi would be adopted under Rin's name, making her his owner. Ever since then, he's served as a guardian of the villa, keeping away occasionally trespassers while maintaining his role as a playmate for the younger kids and companion toward the older kids, particularly Rin. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when Kagome began speaking again.

"Oh Rin, did you have to go into work earlier today at all?" Kagome asked and she finished putting clothes in the washer.

"No, I don't have to go in until 4 today, and my shift ends at about 10 tonight." Rin replied as she tossed the doll on top of the clothes in the washer.

"Ok, I thought that since you were on break that you had to go in to work earlier." Kagome replied.

"No, I told them when they first interviewed me that I could only work evening and night shifts because of school and the housework. And Kohaku backed that up for me, so you know I'm safe as long as it's his word." Rin replied as she headed toward the kitchen. Kagome nodded her head in agreement as she heard Rin turn on the sink to wash her hands. A moment later, Kagome saw Daichi bound toward the swinging door.

"Daichi, you know that you're not allowed in here! Go, play with the kids some more!" Kagome heard Rin say to the dog. She then saw Daichi run out of the kitchen and searched for a group of kids to play with. Kagome could only smile and shake her head as she turned on the washing machine.

**(Author's Notes) **

**Hope that you liked the progression. Hopefully moving forward with this story will help speed things up a bit. If there's one thing I hate about this fanfiction hobby, it's setting up the story. I feel like the story is just so slow and doesn't go anywhere. What about those of you who also write fanfiction? Any particular places in the story, beginning, middle, or end that you hate writing?**


	3. Ch3: Missing something

**(Author's Notes)**

**Heya everybody. ^^ I'm finally back in class for my second semester, which means that I can try to get back into my habit of updating a story every day after class. Hopefully that can help me finish up some existing stories before starting on a couple new ones that have popped up in my head. ^\\\^ So that's my news for this update. Enjoy this progression. XD**

**(Story)**

Three fifteen finally arrived and the orphanage doors opened up to reveal Rin come out of them. Before going down the steps, she stopped and examined her outfit she was wearing to work. Her pick for today was a simple black halter top dress that flared out and stopped right above her knees. She wore a purple jacket cover up on the top and small black heels. For makeup she just had her usual eyeliner and mascara with light purple eye-shadow to match her outfit. Rin opened up her small purse and quickly took a mirror out.

"Makeup, check. Cute outfit, check. Shoes, check. Wallet and ID, check. Why do I feel like something is missing..." Rin asked herself as she finally made her way down the orphanage steps, then the driveway, then the sidewalk that led her through to park and strait to town.

Rin was fifteen now, old enough to look for work and if she was lucky enough land a job somewhere. Luckily she had a connection.

Kohaku was a budding chef at a local high class restaurant, The Looking Glass. She worked for a small time as a waitress there. Customers responded positively with her friendly and warm nature towards them. The owner, a woman named Kaede, took notice to these comments and figured her nature was wasted behind a plain black uniform and struggling with a tray of heavy dishes filled with food. So she switched Rin from a waitress to a hostess, to greet customers coming in and out of the door. Rin had done a great job of making regulars at the Looking Glass because of her ability to give a grand entrance and a wonderful finale. Rin was also happy about the opportunity to be a hostess because that meant that she could have more freedom with her choice of outfits. She felt lucky to express the restaurant and herself whenever she worked.

As she made her way through the park, she turned a corner and found the bench that she passed every day to get to work. She saw the figure of man wearing all white with his legs and arms crossed, like he was waiting for something. Rin smiled when she saw the figure and carefully quickened her pace as she made her way towards the man.

"Hey, Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed, immediately getting enough of the man's attention to stand up and pose himself to greet her.

"Afternoon Rin." He said in his usual formal matter with a smile on his face.

Because Rin was a minor and she had no easy method of transportation to get to the restaurant, Kohaku informed Kaede that she knew Rin from the orphanage and offered to take his breaks during the time Rin had to come in to begin work. That way, a minor like Rin didn't have to walk all the way to work alone. Kaede of course agreed, and even went so far as to schedule Kohaku to end his shift when Rin left work so that she could safely return home.

"You ready to go?" Kohaku asked Rin.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rin said with half a smile, trying to stay perky even she felt like she was missing something. Kohaku gave her a concerned look.

"You all right Rin? Don't feel well enough to go to work today?" He asked Rin.

"Oh, no no no. It's just that...I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting to do something before I leave for work..." Rin said as she furrowed her eyebrows. Kohaku quickly examined her, and immediately noticed the problem.

"Your hair." He stated. Rin looked at him, wide eyed and broken out of her trance.

"What?" Rin asked. Kohaku pointed to his own hair, particularly the usual ponytail that he had it in.

"Your hair. It's not in its usual side braid." He stated nice again. Rin thought for a moment, the. Her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, yes you're right! Things were so crazy at the house today that I didn't have a chance to put it up." Rin said as she suddenly opened up a small pocket in her purse, revealing hairbands and various colored ribbons. Kohaku just shook his head and smiled at his girlish tactics.

"I remember that craziness of that house Rin. I remember it all too well." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along on the path, leading her as she looked her purse for her hair accessories.

"You sound like you don't miss the orphanage at all." Rin said as she found her hairbands and quickly parted a section at the side of her head. Kohaku just chuckled a bit.

"Oh yeah, moving out on my own, getting a place where I actually have some space, a budding career. Oh yeah, leaving that place has been a pretty big change..." Kohaku boasted. As he turned to look as Rin, she was already finishing a long side braid and trying to straighten out a purple ribbon she'd pulled from her purse. However, it was the sudden solemn look that he saw on her face.

"But...it doesn't mean that I don't miss it. I miss Kagome, the kids, you..." He admitted, immediately getting a smile in return from Rin.

"Good, because I missed you too. Sure I see you every time I go to work but...it's just not the same, you know?" Rin said as she finished tying her side braid with the ribbon, finishing her trademark side braid style. Kohaku heaved a sigh and swung an arm around her.

"No, in some ways it is the same. We still joke and laugh, and manage to have fun in the half hour we all to work together. We still manage to have a good time no matter what, just like we used to do at the orphanage all the time. Our friendship has not changed Rin, I assure you." He stated with a smile on his face. Rin pondered his statement for a moment, then lit up her face when she found out that he was right. They weren't as together as often as before; but whenever they were it was like things had never changed between them. Rin just giggled and removed Kohaku's hand, positioning it next to her so that she could wrap her own arm around him as they walked through the park. Kohaku just smiled and put his hands in his pockets, letting her grip his arm and have her girlish way.

**(Author's Notes) **

**Ahhhh, another day, another update. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this progression. Actually this chapter was inspired by a quote that I heard on a kids show that I used to watch. It was a Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode, when their divorced parents were stuck together for the holidays because of a storm. Cody started complaining about not having a normal family, but that parents correct him by saying that they do have a normal family because they have two parents who love them very dearly. The more I think about it, the more I believe that it was 90's and early 2000's shows that actually had guts. It was shows like this one, That's So Raven, Proud Family, that actually discussed some pretty big topics for kids and preteens, like smoking, bullying, popularity issued, even discrimination and racism. I feel like all Disney and Cartoon network shows focus on just a bunch of high school drama shit. XP What do you guys think of this? Agree, disagree? I'd like to hear your opinions on this story as well as this topic. **


End file.
